Ne pas se fier aux apparences
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Leurs camarades de lycée voit Shusei d'une manière qui a le don d'agacer Hotsuma. Si seulement ils le voyaient comme lui le voyait chaque jour... et chaque nuit.


**Titre **: Ne pas se fier aux apparences.

**Pairing **: Hotsuma/Shusei

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri.

**Rating **: K

**Genre **: UR/Slice of Life/Humour

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Doudou.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**-Ne pas se fier aux apparences-**

Allongé sur le lit, Hotsuma fixait sans le voir le plafond de la chambre. Il ne pensait à rien de particulier, laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise. Et comme toujours, ses pensées se tournèrent assez rapidement vers son coéquipier de toujours : Shusei. Shusei qui aujourd'hui encore avait tenu avec brio son rôle de président du conseil des élèves au Lycée, faisant se pâmer d'amour bon nombre de filles de leur établissement.

Ce qui avait le don tout particulier d'agacer énormément Hotsuma. Tout comme l'agaçait aussi l'attitude des autres garçons du Lycée vis à vis de Shusei. Ils craignaient le Président tout autant qu'ils le respectaient, l'idolâtrant presque tout en s'étonnant de la façon dont Hotsuma quant à lui s'adressait à son coéquipier : tout à fait naturellement et sans la moindre déférence. Le possesseur de la voix de Dieu était tout autant jaloux qu'exaspéré, ce genre de situations se renouvelant constamment dans leur univers de lycéens.

Shusei était une espèce d'idole intouchable, forte, froide et terrifiante, mais que l'on vénérait ardemment. Pour Hotsuma, Shusei était Shusei. Un garçon de dix-sept ans, tout à fait normal, ayant la fâcheuse manie d'oublier son repas, et parfois un peu trop sérieux. Hotsuma ricana intérieurement en songeant à la tête que feraient ses camarades s'ils découvraient toutes les facettes du jeune homme, surtout celles plus intimes que seul Hotsuma avait le privilège de connaître.

Bien que sérieux, Shusei était parfois tête en l'air, du genre à partir au Lycée sans chaussettes ou en oubliant sa cravate. Heureusement, Hotsuma et les autres Zwelts étaient là pour veiller au grain. Parmi ses autres petits travers, Shusei était légèrement susceptible, se mettant alors à bouder dans son coin, et ce pendant parfois plusieurs jours. Il était aussi rancunier, même s'il donnait toujours l'impression de pardonner, il n'oubliait jamais... Jamais ! Bref, Shusei n'était pas aussi parfait que leurs camarades de classes voulaient bien le croire et se l'imaginaient.

Une sensation facilement identifiable le fit lourdement soupirer : il avait envie de faire pipi. Or dans la situation actuelle, il lui était absolument impossible de bouger sous peine de réveiller Shusei. Et réveiller Shusei... c'était prendre le risque de se retrouver face à ours grognon sortant de son hibernation. Parce que parmi ses nombreuses manies, Shusei le prenait toujours pour son doudou durant la nuit.

Il ne se passait pas un soir durant lequel Hotsuma pouvait généreusement profiter d'un repos bien mérité après une dure journée. La manie du possesseur des yeux de Dieu était tout aussi mignonne et adorable que répétitive et encombrante. Au milieu de la nuit, il se rapprochait lentement, petit à petit, profondément endormi. Puis, le moment fatidique arrivait, celui où Hotsuma, malgré le grand lit dans lequel ils dormaient tous deux ensemble depuis toujours, perdait toute capacité à bouger.

Shusei marmonnait parfois dans son sommeil, se collant à lui, fourrant son nez dans sa nuque tout en l'enlaçant avec bien plus de force que sa mince silhouette ne le laissait penser. Il s'accrochait à Hotsuma et se lovait contre lui, privant son coéquipier Zweilt de toute possibilité de fuite. Hotsuma avait bien essayé une fois ou deux de s'extraire de la prise nocturne ensommeillée et câline de son partenaire mais Shusei s'était montré si bougon et revêche à son réveil provoqué par la perte de son emprise sur son partenaire qu'Hotsuma avait vite renoncé.

Incapable de bouger, Hotsuma se fit une raison comme toutes les nuits précédentes... Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et retenir son envie urinaire jusqu'au réveil de son partenaire. A force, il avait l'habitude. La manie de Shusei de le prendre comme Doudou chaque nuit faisait partie de ces choses que les camarades d'Hotsuma ne verraient jamais et ne pourraient pas comprendre mais qui faisaient partie intégrante de la relation des deux Zweilts.

Fin

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas écrit un petit Hotsuma/Shusei, s'exclame Yzan ravie tout en sirotant son café.

\- Carrément, confirme Lili. Ils sont pourtant tellement mignons.

\- Un peu trop en fait, c'est peut-être pour ça.

\- Oui, on a du mal à les maltraiter ces deux là.

Les deux auteures méditent quelques minutes en silence sur ces remarques hautement philosophiques. Mais soudain :

\- Tu sens pas une odeur de brûlé ? s'interroge Lili.

\- C'est pas une clope qui est mal éteinte ? vérifie Yzan.

\- Je vais vous massacrer !

Surprises, les deux auteures se retournent pour faire face à un Hotsuma furieux et un Shusei à peine plus calme.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demande Lili.

\- Vous étalez notre vie privée comme ça devant des millions de lecteurs et vous demandez pourquoi ? ricane Shusei.

\- Des millions, des millions, chipote Yzan. Faut pas exagérer non plus.

Mais les flammes d'Hotsuma ont vite fait de faire taire les deux demoiselles qui, prudemment, battent en retraite loin de la fureur des deux Zweilts.

\- Une petite review pour sauver nos miches ? demande Yzan en courant se réfugier à l'abri, Lili sur ses talons.


End file.
